Direct Ordinance
by Phoenix T
Summary: Cassidy was a young scientist in a world at war. She volunteered to help her world. But when treaties were signed she ran. She was captured and this time the experiments were worse. When ordered to show off her new powers, she did something no one thought she could do. She left. Not just the building, their universe and she ends up in the alternate fringe universe unannounced.


**I do not own fringe or its characters, plot, or scenes. I do own my characters and plot. Fringe characters will not show up until the end of the story.**

My head pounded as my eyes crinkled trying to adjust to the weird light penetrating the fluid encasing me. Feeling returned to my body as I swam around the containment tube. I thrashed around banging my arms on the thick glass. I tried to scream but only inhaled some of the solution in the container. The orang-ish liquid stung my throat and my eyes. There was no air; all I could do was swallow the fluid and try to breath. It was like I was drowning in carrot juice.

Suddenly the side opened and my body rushed out pushed by the escaping container filler. I gasped trying to catch my breath but I was quickly subdued by the surrounding white coats. I struggled slightly against them but it was useless. Tears streamed down my eyes as an Enforcer injected me with a sedative. His arrogant creepy grin starred over me as the abyss toke over my mind.

* * *

 ** _Beep. Beep. Beep_**.

The steady noise from the heart monitor beat into my head as I finally escaped the abyss. My vision was blurry at best but good enough to see all the colorful chemical lines running from the wall into my body. Reaching for one of them I found my hand cuffed the rails lining the bed. I struggled against it trying to free my hand but only succeeded in sawing deep tissue wounds into my wrists. Finding it obsolete I observed my surroundings. The plastic chemical lines ran through brick walls that looked old and worn. The door while old would not grant me escape even if I managed to free myself. It was a solid metal door with hinges screwed straight into the brick. It had no door knob only an aged keypad with strange symbols on it. The rest of the room was virtually empty. I sat there for a moment expecting something to happen after all that's what you see in the movies right? The villain comes in after the hero has enough time to look at their surroundings. Not saying I'm a hero far from it.

After the 21st century started the world went into chaos. World wars raged for years and new ones started before the previous ones ended. World powers like Russia, China, England, Israel, and the United States were starting to get desperate. They needed soldiers that could out think and out fight their opponents. Some they started experimenting. They created a drug called Cortexiphan. At first they only needed volunteers, I was one of them. But then things changed treaties were signed and wars ended but the experiments never stopped. We tried to run but they found us. Now they won't stop until they have the perfect weapons.

So that's how I ended here, laying down on this really uncomfortable gurney.

Turning my head slightly I began to hear footsteps echoing down the halls. My door opened as wicked witch number 1 walked in the door with her flying monkeys' right behind her. She scribbled on her clip board for a minute before turning to look at me.

"How's my favorite patient doing today?" She asked.

"Good all in all until I had to look at your ugly face." I retorted nodding my head as I talked, giving it some definition.

"That wasn't very nice"

She silently flicked her hand towards me. As if (probably) on command on of her flying monkeys approached me, slapping me as the face across the face. My head flew to the side with the force of the impact that left a small bruise on my cheek. I smiled a little bit as I felt it swell up, they would never break me.

"Now are you ready to comply?" She asked a sickly sweet smile crossing her face as she brought out her torture tools.

"Never b$ &*" I shout vehemently. I thrashed against my bonds again trying to get to her neck. The monkey who I had officially named Hector slapped me across the face again and tightened my bonds.

"My dear you might find never isn't very far away."

* * *

My head sagged down to my shoulders by the time she decided it was time to try compliance method 2, after five long weeks of torture with no results. They strapped me down on a cold piece of steel before wheeling me away to a room I had never seen before. It was clean and sterile but unlike the other rooms it was made of concrete and steel. There were multiple pieces of machinery positioned around the room. Hector picked me up and strapped me down into one of the many contraptions. I struggled but found no way to get out of the death trap thus looked at Ms. Finch with a glare of pure and otter despise.

Lady witch was cleaning something over in the sink. I could hear the water running down the drain with a _drip drip drip_. She was humming a strange song like she was just cleaning dishes at home, it annoyed the life out of me but I think that's what she was going for. After all if you can't scare them into compliance, annoyance works well enough.

"Well what do we have here, my dear." A voice said out of no where.

If I wasn't strapped down I think I would have jumped out of my seat. I hadn't heard anyone walk in. I couldn't see the owner of the voice but he was old and well educated by his choice of words. He talked to the witch in hushed tones for a little while before walking back over to me.

"Well you certainly are a pretty specimen. It is such a same I'm going to have to mess up your pretty face. O well. Discovery requires experimentation." He said as he examined my face and the back of my head.

"Such pretty hair what a shame." He mumbled before going back to look at my face once more. Turning back to the she witch he said.

"I'll be done by morning you can pick the subject up then."

My eyes rolled around in my head trying to see what was going on. Suddenly I was turned upside down, I was now facing the floor. I heard something get turned on. It made the odd buzzing sound. I cringed as the mad doctor grabbed a hand full of my hair. He cut it all off. Not that it was beautiful or anything but it was my hair. My head felt cold without my hair especially when the mad doctor oldenstein cleaned some my skin with something wet.

"This should only hurt a lot."

"What?!"

I screamed as he cut into my head. It hurt so much. Tears streamed down my face and mixed with my blood on the floor. I could hear the cracks of my skull breaking to the force of the surgical saw. And I screamed and I screamed and I screamed.

8 months later

I lay curled in a ball at the corner of my cell. I was rocking back and forth like it could somehow protect me from the horrors that were done to me day and night. My blood ingrained hair was in my face keeping their prying eyes from seeing the fear in mine. I would have stayed like this for hours, days, years if it hadn't been the day of showing.

Every year the Lab was required to show their progress to the board of directors. They would feeds two weeks in advance to make it look like funding was going where it was supposed to be going and on show day, they would groom and cloth us so we would be presentable. It hard to believe they care that much.

Ms. Finch opened my rusting cell door the morning of the showing. In her arms she brought food and water for me to consume. She stood there while I ate hurriedly not wanting my food to be taken away. She took away the tray without a word and locked the cell behind her again. A few minutes later she returned again this time with two Enforcers to help me walk. They carried me to the stalls. The lower workers bathed us and clothed us when they were done. As I was dragged to a chair I noticed my scars in the reflection of a mirror. My fingers tentatively went to my face, lightly tracing one of the scars near my ear. They were mostly gone but to me it was like I had just gotten them. The mad doctor had cut into my skull and when he was done poking around in there he went for my face. Chills ran down my spine thinking about that day. After that day I couldn't resist anymore. It was like I couldn't not fear them.

"Subject 69542 you are up." I heard Ms. Finch say. She came over behind me and petted me on the head like a dog.

"Now you remember your special tricks, Cassidy. I would hate to see the board think you were irrelevant." She said her sickly sweet voice scaring the living day lights out of me.

I walked down the hallway into the enclosure set up for viewings. Ensure of what to do I waited for instructions or questions directed my way.

Ms. Finch stood in front of the board. They were sitting in two rows. Twelve members to each row. Many of them were grey haired and well aged with a few outliers here and there. Now she started her long speech on Subject 69542.

"Now while subject 69542 has been unwilling to comply in the past I am glad to say that is all behind us now. The subject has display amazing abilities including telekinesis, minor telepathy, as well as some precognition abilities among other abilities."

"What about teleportation?" one of the board members asked. He was a bulky man with dark hair and star tattooed on his hand.

Ms. Finch looked flustered not expecting questions to start so soon.

"Well…"

"I wasn't asking you."

"Excuse me?"

"I was asking the girl." He said standing to move closer to the containment glass.

"Can you teleport miss?"

"I don't think asking the subject is very appropriate at this t…"

"Yes" I said mutely not really wanting to answer at all but fearing the punishment that would come if I didn't. His smile stretched across his face. Oddly it was a genuine smile not fake like witch lady.

"Wonderful!"

I watched as he ordered Ms. Finch to get anything I needed to display my teleporting abilities, (despite her grumbled misgivings, something about memory loss?) Large pieces of equipment were more into the glass room. The man I was talking to sat back down but gave me a reassuring smile as I grabbed an energy source already prepared for me.

"Subject 69542 teleport to this X, that is a direct ordinance from the board." Ms. Finch said as she drew an X on the floor a meter away with chalk. Suddenly I realized that they couldn't control where teleported to, direct order or not. So I thought of someplace far away from here where they could no longer hurt me. Energy burned my fingertips as it collected around me. I could hear something ripping then I was pulled backwards but forwards at the same time. I screamed because the energy hurt me. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Alt-Lincoln's Pov- Alternate Universe**

I was filling late paperwork when we got the call for a class 1 breach in Boston. It was near the pier. As we hopped out of the van I had one of my scanners out in front to assess the damage.

"Class-One Molecular Dissolution with severe Molecular Cohesion Failure." I said. This was extremely bad.

"Sir recommend you have a looker assess need for quarantine." I said into my comm, talking to Colonel Broyles.

"No need Captain Lee, Agent Farnsworth says the vortex is closing, no need for quarantine." He sounded just as relieved as I was.

As we started packing up shouting could be heard from an alley only a few steps from where the breach was. A local fisherman called us over. A young woman was unconscious behind some of the boxes. Looking at the ground I traced my fingers along drag marks in the dirt. She must have pulled herself over here, I thought. Checking for a wallet or identification, I noticed how beat up she looked. Oddly I found her wallet in her boot. I opened it up looking for a show me to identify her but found something else instead.

"Hey Liv come here a second."

Oliva walked over to where I was squatting.

"What's up?"

"Look at this" I said handing her some of the money from her wallet.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep. Money from the other side."

* * *

 **Do not worry this story will continue this is just basically a background so you know what's happening in my next Fringe Fanfiction, Quarantine Protocol.**


End file.
